<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the peace when you are done by drivingnotwashing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869646">the peace when you are done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingnotwashing/pseuds/drivingnotwashing'>drivingnotwashing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingnotwashing/pseuds/drivingnotwashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD - ALLEY - NIGHT</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The brothers are laughing. They’re both sitting on the ground, near a dumpster, Dean has a split lip, Sam has blood pouring from a cut on his forehead but their cheeks are flushed and they seem incredibly happy. </p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(breathing heavily)</p><p>I can’t believe we just did that.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I can’t believe they <em>chased </em>us. We’re gonna have to walk back all the way to get the car.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Shit, I can’t even feel my legs. </p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dude, aren’t you the one going jogging like a maniac at 5 am every morning?</p><p> </p><p>or, a what-if script of Carry On.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the peace when you are done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! here is a slightly different fic from what i'm used to. it's the first time i tried to write under a script format so it might not be perfect but i tried! small disclaimer: i actually really enjoyed the finale but i wanted to put my own spin on it and here it is. this is pretty self-indulgent and i put a shit ton of references (please if you find them let me know) so i hope this will make someone else than me smile.</p><p>as always if you don't like the ship, the concept, please don't read! and for those who do, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>SUPERNATURAL</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Teaser</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>OVER BLACK--</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LAWRENCE, KANSAS. 2020.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD STREET - NIGHT </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A small town American home on a small town American street. There are leftover Halloween decorations on the front lawn, a few flattened pumpkins. The door of the house is dark red. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. HOUSE - NURSERY - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>We drift up towards a window on the second floor, a blue painted room, with fishes and submarines, there is a baby in a crib, only a few months old, sleeping with a pacifier in his mouth.</p><p>A flash at the window, a glimmer like two eyes, watching, blink and you miss it. The infant sleeps on, we can hear his slow, soft breathing. It’s the dead of the night, the silence doesn’t seem threatening, it’s normal at this time of the night and yet it is threatening.</p><p>We aim towards the window again, it shakes, only slightly and it makes no sound. The baby scrunches his nose. Suddenly, we see a figure in the corner of the room, we realise it’s a woman coming from the corridor, JULIA HARRISON, she has long dark curls and is wearing mohair pajamas. She checks on the baby with a smile, arranges his blanket over his tiny arms and places a kiss on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>(gentle)</p><p>Goodnight, Georgie.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The baby doesn’t wake up, she leaves the room.</p><p>On the other side of the room, the window has opened and a hand reaches inside the room. We can barely see it in the dark, but we can pick out claws, it leaves marks on the windowsill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. HOUSE - PARENTS’ BEDROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia enters the bedroom and takes her slippers off, she leaves them near a dresser. The room is warm, walls painted a soft pink. </p><p>JULIA</p><p>He was fast asleep this time.</p><p> </p><p>Another woman, SOFIA HARRISON, dark curly hair and wearing a Metallica shirt with pajama bottoms, reading on the bed. She looks at her wife with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>SOFIA</p><p>(sarcastic)</p><p>Yeah? Well, Rhiannon was a real trooper. </p><p> </p><p>Julia reaches the bed and sighs when she throws herself on it. Sofia puts her book, “Beat Generation”, on the bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>What was it this time? More monsters under the bed?</p><p> </p><p>SOFIA</p><p>No, no, nothing like that. She just wanted to sleep in Georgie’s room. She almost cried when I told her no.</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>Jesus… Well, you were worried that they wouldn’t get along. Clearly, it’s not the case.</p><p> </p><p>SOFIA</p><p>It’s easy to like him <em> now </em>, he doesn’t speak. I’m worried for the future, siblings aren’t always too nice with each other. You would know.</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>(a beat)</p><p>I was the only girl with seven brothers in a supercatholic household, it’s a little different.</p><p> </p><p>SOFIA</p><p>(sighs)</p><p>Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m just, so worried about them. About this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Julia embraces her wife, Sofia drops her head on Julia’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>(comforting)</p><p>I know that what happened with Rhi when she was younger was a lot. And don’t get me wrong, I’m scared too. Two children are a lot of work and our jobs take a lot of time, and yeah we have to fix some more things in this house.</p><p> </p><p>SOFIA</p><p>Aren’t you supposed to tell me everything will be okay or something?</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>But that’s the thing, maybe it won’t all be okay and maybe it will be hard for a while. But as long as we’re together, we’ll be alright, I know that.</p><p> </p><p>Sofia looks at her wife and kisses her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>SOFIA</p><p>You big softie you.</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>Alright, knock it off.</p><p> </p><p>They play around, kissing and laughing when we hear a door open and a scream. Julia stands up quickly, so does Sofia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. HOUSE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia and Sofia run towards their son’s room, when they get there they see their daughter, RHIANNON HARRISON, crying. She’s got curly black hair and red cheeks covered in tears tracks. Sofia grabs her.</p><p> </p><p>SOFIA</p><p>Rhi? Rhiannon?! What happened?</p><p> </p><p>Rhiannon doesn’t answer but she points towards the crib. It’s empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BLACKOUT.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">End of teaser.</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><h1>Title Card: Carry On</h1><p><br/>
<span class="u">ACT ONE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>SAM WINCHESTER is on his computer, he’s scrolling with one hand and petting the head of a dog, MIRACLE, with the other. He has a coffee mug set in front of him and a piece of toast heavily buttered with jelly.</p><p>He’s wearing only a pair of soft-looking pajama pants and a grey t-shirt, he seems relaxed, happy in a way we haven’t seen him in a while but there is an edge of sadness to his smile. </p><p>We hear footsteps, Sam doesn’t look up, he already knows who it is.</p><p>DEAN WINCHESTER enters the room, he is wearing a similar outfit to Sam’s except his shirt looks a little too big on him, as if it didn’t belong to him. He’s sipping coffee and his hair is tussled. He seems happy too, happier than his brother as if he couldn’t wish for anything more.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dude, I forgot how good the water pressure in your bathroom is, I feel tendered like a steak.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(amused and not looking up from his screen)</p><p>You know you can use my shower whenever you like, right? It doesn’t need to be a whole ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>Dean sits at the table, immediately Miracle comes to jump on his lap, making him splash some coffee on his pants.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>For the love of- I told you to stop doing that!</p><p> </p><p>Miracle barks happily, Dean lets it go, because of course he does, and the dog settles on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>You find anything?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(finally looking at his brother)</p><p>Nothing much, it’s all been pretty quiet since-</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>We killed God?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>We didn’t <em>kill </em>him.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(smiling, a little mean)</p><p>Nah, we did much worse.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Stop enjoying it that much.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I enjoy a job well done, Sammy, and this? This was <em>art</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sam takes a bite of his toast and chews nervously, he seems unnerved by his brother’s contentment. Dean picks it up.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(nonchalant)</p><p>Nothing, it’s nothing.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Man, I know this look, you got something you wanna say. Just say it.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(sighs)</p><p>I just wish we could have done it differently. I wish Jack and Cas were still with us, you know? </p><p> </p><p>Dean stares at his brother, he’s scratching behind Miracle’s ear mechanically.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>It’s been six months, Sam.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>I know, I know that but don’t you miss them? </p><p> </p><p>Dean closes Sam’s computer, takes his toast and grabs a bite from the same corner Sam did earlier. Sam doesn’t stop him. Dean takes another sip of coffee, he’s preparing himself.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>You want the truth?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Do I ever <em>not </em>want the truth?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Well, I remember that time with that waitress in Tampa-</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(unamused)</p><p>Yeah, apart from your sexcapades, Dean.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Alright, alright. (a beat) Sure, I miss them, but I also, I also really don’t.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(surprised)</p><p>Wait, really?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, really. I mean, they were family but everything around them, around Cas and Heaven, and Jack, and all these people who bring us a buckload of troubles. I miss them, but I don’t miss the end of the world every week and I don’t miss thinking you’re gonna die each time someone decides to free Lucifer for one more ride. I’m happy with what we have right now.</p><p> </p><p>Sam stares at him, mouth open in shock. It’s the first time in a while they have talked about this explicitly. There was always a sort of acceptance that tragedy was their lives and that they couldn’t complain about it, it is surprising of Dean to be so honest about his fatigue and resentment.</p><p> </p><p>Dean continues petting Miracle and looks at her, he doesn’t meet Sam’s eyes, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I know it isn’t really what you pictured for you, but yeah, I’m happy like this. Saving people, hunting things, coming back home and sleeping in a real bed. It’s more than I thought I would have. (a sad little laugh) Hell! I didn’t know I’d still be here past 30. So yeah, I miss them, but if being without them means I get to keep this, I can deal with that.</p><p> </p><p>The unspoken “If being without them means I get to keep <em>you </em>” is heard and Sam blushes. There are no secrets about how they feel about each other, but it’s always strange to hear that you’re the most beloved thing in someone else’s life. </p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>I-uh, I, me too.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks up.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(clears his throat and opens his computer)</p><p>I’m happy like this too. And, it <em>is </em>what I pictured for myself, in a way, I just never thought I could get it.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(confused)</p><p>What are you- (a beat, realisation.) <em> Oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Silence, Miracle yaps when Dean stops petting her.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Well, this is awkward.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(laughing)</p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>They eat and drink together, Dean plays a game on his phone while Sam scrolls some more on his computer, when suddenly he turns the screen towards Dean.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Hey, check this out.</p><p> </p><p>Dean takes the computer and scans the article quickly.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(reading out loud)</p><p>Kidnapped infant, no suspects, animal tracks on the crime scene. (he looks at Sam) That does sound like our type of spooky.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah, and, (he takes the computer, scrolls down to the bottom of the page and show it to Dean), it’s a six-month-old boy.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(frowns)</p><p>So?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>In Lawrence. Two days after Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Sam stands up, Dean does the same and follows him out of the room, Miracle trots beside them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. BUNKER - CORRIDOR - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>It doesn’t sound like a demon.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>No, but it’s too close, it's too familiar.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>A trap?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Probably.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I guess we’re not the only ones with time to kill since the Earth got Godless. (he claps his hands) Alright, pack your bags, Toto, we’re going to Kansas.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(faking offence)</p><p>Why am I the dog? Miracle is right here.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Miracle is obviously Glinda.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Well, why can’t I be Dorothy?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(smirks)</p><p>You don’t have the legs for the heels.</p><p> </p><p>Dean goes to his room while Sam stumbles on his words.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">END OF ACT ONE</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">ACT TWO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. KANSAS - HARRISON HOUSE - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s a sunny day, there are people walking casually in the streets. The front lawn of the Harrison’s house has been cleaned, no more pumpkins. On the windows and on the fences, MISSING posters have been put up. The small, pink face of Georgie Harrison stares back at everyone passing by the house.</p><p>Sam and Dean stand on the porch, they’re wearing suits and have badges in their hands. The Impala is parked a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>This is maybe the worst badge you’ve ever made.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Dude! Why don’t you scream that louder, I’m sure the old woman on the other side of the street didn’t hear you.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I’m just saying, kiddo, you’re losing your touch.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Shut up.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens, Julia Harrison is holding her daughter in her arms, she seems tired, her ponytail is messy, she has dark circles under her eyes and there are stains on her shirt. Rhiannon, on the other hand, is clean, her hair is perfectly brushed and she’s hugging her mother close.</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>Yes? What is this?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Mrs Harrison? (Julia nods) Agent Lennertz and Manners from the FBI (they flash their badges quickly) We’re here about your son.</p><p> </p><p>Julia’s eyes quickly fill with tears, Rhiannon hides her head in her mother’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Can we come in?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CUT TO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. HARRISON HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Two glasses of iced tea sit on the coffee table, Sam and Dean are next to each other on a purple, flowery sofa. Julia Harrison is sitting opposite to them, on an armchair and Rhiannon is drawing next to her on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>And you said neither you nor your wife heard anything?</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>(voice wet with tears)</p><p>No, nothing. (she blows her nose in a tissue) It all happened so fast. I was in his room a little before it happened.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Mrs Harrison, have you lived here long?</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>(shaking her head)</p><p>No, just three months. We moved from Seattle after I had Georgie.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Was there a particular reason why you moved?</p><p> </p><p>Julia looks at Rhiannon who is coloring a house by her feet. The girl doesn’t seem disturbed.</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a safe environment for us. Sofia and I, we haven’t been together long but we’ve been friends since forever and she was raising Rhiannon alone for a while. It wasn’t always easy.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Are the fathers of your children invested in their lives?</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>(snorts)</p><p>No, not at all. Rhiannon’s father never manifested himself and Georgie’s, (pause) Georgie’s father is in prison.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>So it’s just you, your wife and the kids?</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>Pretty much. I have a big family but we aren’t very close and Sofia grew up with her aunt, she comes around sometimes but she lives in Ohio.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Mrs Harrison, is there anyone who comes to your mind when you think about what happened? Someone who would want to hurt you?</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>No, not really. We’re not the most popular couple around here, I’m sure, but nobody has ever been mean to our faces. I work at a school and people have been very nice to me there.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>And your wife? What does she do?</p><p> </p><p>JULIA</p><p>Sofia is an engineer, she’s working on biodegradable packaging right now. Everything has been fine at her work, at least she’s never complained about anyone. </p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Mrs Harrison, may we look at Georgie’s room?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CUT TO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. HARRISON HOUSE - NURSERY - DAY.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean is looking at the windowsill, he takes a picture of the marks with his phone and scraps some paint off with his keys to put it on a small plastic bag.</p><p>Sam stares at the crib, there’s a sort of veil on his eyes, he’s thinking deeply about something. He snaps out of it when Dean comes to stand next to him.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p> </p><p>No signs of break or entry, I’m thinking whatever got the kid only left marks to put us on its tracks.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p> </p><p>So what are we thinking? Wraith? Spirit?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p> </p><p>No, I’m thinking something actually corporal. A werewolf maybe.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p> </p><p>A werewolf? Since when do werewolves kidnap kids?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p> </p><p>Since when do werewolves set specific childhood memory trauma themed traps for hunters? I don’t know, man, everything has gone to Hell these past few years, we’ve seen weirder.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p> </p><p>It just doesn’t make sense.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, well it wouldn’t be the first time either. </p><p> </p><p>We hear tiny footsteps, the Winchester brothers both turn towards the bedroom door in sync. It’s Rhiannon, she’s staring at them with big, questioning brown eyes. Dean crouches.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hey there, how are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>Rhiannon doesn’t reply, she keeps staring.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>It’s Rhiannon, right? That’s a pretty name and it’s an even prettier song.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looks at his brother and at the little girl but doesn’t interfere. He likes children, but he isn’t as good with them as Dean is, at least not toddlers.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Your mom said you were the first one to get to Georgie’s room? The night it happened? Do you remember anything?</p><p> </p><p>Rhiannon doesn’t say anything but she walks towards Dean and extends one of her pudgy fists. She’s holding a drawing, Dean takes it.</p><p> </p><p>She drew a house, with a dark red door and in front of the house, a large dog is growling at a window. Dean looks at it and then gives it to Sam without standing up.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Thank you, Rhiannon, this is very helpful.</p><p> </p><p>RHIANNON</p><p>(she doesn’t articulate very well)</p><p>You’re gonna find him?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(nodding)</p><p>We’re gonna try.</p><p> </p><p>RHIANNON</p><p>You have to. (pause, her eyes fill with tears) He’s my brother.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(stern, reminiscing)</p><p>We’re going to find him.</p><p> </p><p>Sam doesn’t say anything but he knows that for his brother, this case just became personal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">END OF ACT TWO</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">ACT THREE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. KANSAS MOTEL - ROOM 320 - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam is sitting, his back against the headboard of a king-sized bed with his computer opened on his lap. He’s not wearing a suit anymore but his usual flannel and jeans combo. He’s talking on the phone. The door of the motel room opens, it’s Dean holding two cups of coffee and a greasy bag.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Alright, thanks Eileen, (a beat) Yeah, talk to you soon. Bye!</p><p> </p><p>Sam throw his phone on the empty side of the bed and stands up, grabs a cup of coffee and joins Dean at the table.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Miracle doing okay?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah, Eileen is going jogging with her later.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(amused)</p><p>Poor dog.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>It’s good for her, she needs to stretch her legs and I know you've been feeding her bacon when I'm not looking.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(changing the subject)</p><p>And how is Eileen?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Fine, good.</p><p> </p><p>Dean lifts an eyebrow, Sam shrugs and opens his coffee to stir two packets of sugar into it.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>She’s doing fine, she’s hunting with Donna these days.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>And?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>And what?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>What did she say about <em>you</em>?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Why would she say anything about me?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(rolling his eyes)</p><p>You, Eileen, date? Rings a bell?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Oh! Yeah, no. It was fun, but we’re better off as friends. And, I mean, you know.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Uh uh.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Stop doing that.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(acting innocent)</p><p>Doing what?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Being all smug.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I’m not smug at all, Sammy, that’s just my face.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah, exactly.</p><p> </p><p>Dean ignores him and digs into the greasy bag, taking out an apple strudel. He takes a big bite that leaves crumbs all over the table and Sam observes with unfeigned disgust. He hasn’t eaten since his toast, Dean pushes the bag at him but he doesn’t pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>So, I did some research about weird or out of the ordinary stuff that happened here this month, but nothing, no sightings of big dogs, no strange murders or animal attacks, it’s been pretty calm.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Nothing at all?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Nothing. The only thing I marked down as a <em> maybe </em>was an electricity shortage two months ago.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Jesus, you’re really scraping at the bottom of the barrel here. </p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah, I know. (a beat) That’s why I called Jody.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks up from his strudel, he has powdered sugar on his lips and on the tip of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>What she say?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Well, she looked into the Harrisons, but it was all pretty normal. Julia Harrison is the daughter of a pastor down in Utah, she moved away when she was eighteen, graduated college and became friends with Sofia Carrera. They moved together and lived in Seattle for ten years, fell in love there and got married a year ago. I don’t have the specifics of their relationship but Rhiannon was born four years ago and Georgie is six months. What she said about the fathers checks out too, Rhiannon’s dad never got in contact, he’s not on her birth certificate and Georgie’s dad is in prison for armed robbery.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>So, they’re just a nice couple who got shit luck?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(sighs)</p><p>Yeah, I think so. I asked Jody to look into who lives in our old house now and it’s still that woman, you know the one who we met when we worked the case?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah, the blonde chick with the two kids?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah, well, he got remarried and she seems happy. No more ghosts, or anything.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>So, we’re thinking whoever took the kid was trying to draw us here by taking a six-month-old in Lawrence and it just so happened to fall on the Harrisons?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Seems so. I think they were also looking for families with an older sibling, maybe four years older exactly.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(angry)</p><p>Just to piss me off?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Probably to make us more invested.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Well, I’m invested alright.</p><p> </p><p>Sam drinks his coffee and looks at his phone. Dean finishes his food and wipes his fingers on his brother’s sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Dude! </p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(standing up)</p><p>C’mon Samantha, I think I got a plan.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(interested)</p><p>Wait, really? What?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>That monster wanted to draw us in, yeah? Well, we’re here now, and if we can’t find them, let them find us.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>CUT TO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. PARKING - JACK’S BAR - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Impala is parked in front of a dive bar with neon lights. A few bikers are leaning on the walls of the building, drinking and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. JACK’S BAR - MAIN ROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean is bent on a pool table, he’s wearing an old leather jacket we haven’t seen in a while. Sam is on his right, propped on a higher table and nursing a beer. He’s looking at his brother and he smirks when Dean clears the table. A man, Dean’s opponent, groans in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>MAN</p><p>Rematch?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Nah, sorry, me and my boy are gonna end it for the night.</p><p> </p><p>He turns towards Sam and they move a little further away from the pool table and its players. </p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>We’ve been here for five hours and no one has come looking for trouble. I don’t know, Dean, I’m not sure it’s gonna work.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Have a little faith, I haven’t even played my last card yet.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah, and what is that?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>You know what creates a lot of noise, Sammy? A good bar brawl.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sam can stop him, Dean turns towards the man he just played against and starts shouting.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hey, jackass! Did I tell you, you could walk away?</p><p> </p><p>MAN</p><p>(confused and already angry)</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>What? You deaf? Want me to spell it out for you?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Jesus Christ, Dean, what-</p><p> </p><p>The man walks up to Dean, he’s bald and he’s taller, not taller than Sam but he has enough inches on Dean that he looks intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>MAN</p><p>You got something to say to me, <em> pretty boy</em>?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I’m a little too old for pretty boy, but you don’t seem old enough to know when to quit it. Or maybe you’re dumb? Is that it? Dumb, ugly and you can’t play pool? Man, I hope you’ve got something for yourself because it’s just sad from where I’m standing.</p><p> </p><p>The man fakes a laugh, behind him a few of his friends have approached, like a pack of lions scenting a prey. He looks back at Dean who is giving him a wide, cocky grin and decks him in the mouth.</p><p>All hell breaks loose, Sam places himself in front of his brother and punches the man hard enough for him to be sent back a couple of feets, immediately another takes his place and runs into Sam, they both ram into the counter of the bar. Dean, who is quick on his feet, kicks a man in the chest and cocks his elbow in the nose of another one. He turns towards Sam and grabs the man who was hitting his brother to fling him away. The brothers are outnumbered but not beaten. They stand together, side by side, fists up.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(breathing quickly)</p><p>Ready, Sammy?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(smiling)</p><p>Bring it.</p><p> </p><p>They run back into the masses of people. They fight together and they seem unstoppable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">END OF ACT THREE</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">ACT FOUR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD - ALLEY - NIGHT</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The brothers are laughing. They’re both sitting on the ground, near a dumpster, Dean has a split lip, Sam has blood pouring from a cut on his forehead but their cheeks are flushed and they seem incredibly happy. </p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(breathing heavily)</p><p>I can’t believe we just did that.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I can’t believe they <em>chased </em>us. We’re gonna have to walk back all the way to get the car.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Shit, I can’t even feel my legs. </p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Dude, aren’t you the one going jogging like a maniac at 5 am every morning?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah but I <em> pace </em>myself. Here it was like a run for our lives.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(snorts)</p><p>They weren’t gonna kill us, just maim us, maybe steal my wallet.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>And all your fake cards.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>And all of my fake cards. (a pause) Man, when was the last time we did that? A genuine bar brawl?</p><p> </p><p>Sam takes a moment to think, Dean is sitting so close to him we barely know where one of them begins and where the other ends.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Summer 2001, a few months before I left for Stanford. You saw the envelope in my duffle and you burned it. I came to get you at that bar you worked at, you know, back in South Carolina while Dad worked that skinwalker case. And we fought and then the rest of the bar fought with us.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(pensive)</p><p>I remember that. (a pause) You broke my nose.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>I did.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>It still ached when you left. I had trouble breathing for the longest time.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>I’m sorry.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Don’t be, I deserved it. It’s just, I used to pinch it.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(confused)</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>After you left, my nose, I used to pinch it. So it would hurt a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Why would you do that?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(shrugs)</p><p>I guess I thought as long as it still hurt, you weren’t really gone.</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretches between them, Sam knocks his shoulder against his brother’s.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Careful, you’re getting sappy in our old age.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Man, shut up, that guy back at the bar probably gave me a concussion, I can still feel my inner ear rattle.</p><p> </p><p>Sam stands up and extends a hand towards Dean.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Come on, old man, let’s go get your car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CUT TO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. KANSAS MOTEL - ROOM 320 - NIGHT.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam is looking out of the window, Dean isn’t in the room with him but we can hear water running and the bathroom door is open.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(yelling a little)</p><p>You sure this is going to work?</p><p> </p><p>Dean comes out of the bathroom, he changed his shirt and he’s dabbing blood off his face.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>We made a mess, screamed our last name at the faces of whoever asked, drove back here without covering our tracks, if these guys don’t find us they’re not just monsters, they’re as dumb as rocks.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Yeah, you’re probably right.</p><p> </p><p>Sam takes his shirt off and grabs at Dean’s wet towel, he sponges some blood and sweat off his chest before throwing it back at his brother’s head and searches inside his duffle for a clean shirt. Dean sends the towel towards the bathroom but it falls on the ground, he doesn’t pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>So now we just wait?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p> We just wait. (a beat) You wanna… (a smirk)<em> play cards</em>?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(rolling his eyes)</p><p>No way, not when we’re seconds away from getting busted by monsters.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(pouting)</p><p>Killjoy.</p><p> </p><p>The boys wait, we see an accelerated amount of time spent pacing and talking, at one point Dean takes a nap and Sam types on his computer. It’s the dead of the night, the motel room is dark, when we come back to our normal time and when Dean jumps up from the bed with a knife in hand, Sam is still sleeping beside him. Dean shakes his arm and Sam opens his eyes but doesn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I heard something.</p><p> </p><p>Sam starts rising off the bed, Dean walks towards the front door, he unlocks it slowly, throws a look at Sam, who is checking the ammo of his Taurus, and opens it. No one. He turns back to look at Sam.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>False alert.</p><p> </p><p>Sam opens his mouth to speak when suddenly someone appears from the darkness and grabs him, knocking his gun out of his hand and wrapping an arm around his neck. Dean lifts his knife and runs towards his brother.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(yelling)</p><p>Sam!</p><p> </p><p>He is stopped, we do not see by what but we see that he is hit on the head by something and Dean falls to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BLACKOUT.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CUT TO </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. KANSAS - BARN - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean is tied to a wooden pillar, his neck is bound with a big rope, he opens his eyes slowly, he’s got some blood on his forehead. He looks around, confused, his eyes fall on Sam, who is also tied to a pillar in front of him and who isn’t moving. We see an arrangement of tools behind Sam, a fork, a spade and a pair of pruners.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(spoken with difficulty)</p><p>Sam? Sammy?</p><p> </p><p>Sam doesn’t answer nor move.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Sammy, you with me?</p><p> </p><p>Still no answers.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(now panicked)</p><p>Hey! Sammy! Wake up!</p><p> </p><p>A voice, not Sam’s, answers from the left side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>Well, aren’t you a loud one?</p><p> </p><p>Dean twists around trying to find the source of the voice, it chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Who the hell are you?</p><p> </p><p>The voice now comes from somewhere on Dean’s right.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>Who I am is unimportant. It’s what I represent that matters, <em>Dean Winchester.</em></p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(groans)</p><p>Please, spare me the philosophical monologue, the one dork who could enjoy it is asleep right now.</p><p> </p><p>We see the shadow of a figure etched on the walls of the barn, Dean turns his head to the right and to the left, a face appears, just next to him. It's a man, he has cat eyes, bright green, he's snarling, we can see his teeth, sharp and white in the night.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>So rude, so <em>vulgar</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dean doesn't react, he doesn't move his head but tries to get a look at the man, he's focused and angry. In front of him, Sam moves by just an inch, he's still unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>If I didn't know as much as I do, I wouldn't believe it. (a beat, he smirks and Dean grits his teeth) This tasteless, crass man? The Great Dean Winchester? You disappoint me.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(faking confidence)</p><p>Aw, don't tell me you're a fan? You know, I usually don't give out autographs but I can make an-</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>A joke? I don't think you're in any positions to make <em>jokes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sam groans faintly and moves again, Dean's attention goes on his brother. He replies while still looking at Sam.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>You'd be surprised. I've been in worse places, buddy. </p><p> </p><p>The man growls and moves away from Dean's side and stands in front of him. We see him better now, he's got claws and he's wearing ripped clothes. He must be in his twenties, he's quite short but he looks quick, dangerous and feral.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>I will wipe that smile off your face.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Is that a promise? </p><p> </p><p>The man punches Dean in the face, behind them Sam wakes up. He seems disoriented for a second, watches Dean get another fist to the face and tries to pull on the ropes that secure his arms behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(yells)</p><p>Let him go!</p><p> </p><p>The man stops punching Dean whose head lulls on his chest. His spilt lip has reopened and he's got a deep cut on his left eyebrow and chin.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>(smiling)</p><p>Sam! You're finally awake. Good, now we can really get started.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Who are you?</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>Like I told your brother, who I am doesn't matter. All that matters is what I <em>want</em>, Samuel.</p><p> </p><p>Dean behinds the man spits blood out and glares at his aggressor.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Okay, we'll bite. What the hell do you want, Thundercat?</p><p> </p><p>The man smiles wide and wicked.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>What I want, (a beat) Is to see the great Winchester brothers <em>dead</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">END OF ACT FOUR</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">ACT FIVE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INT. KANSAS - BARN - NIGHT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Sam are still tied to the pillars, the man who attacked them paces in front of them, putting on a show. We cut to Sam's hands, his fingers are bloody, his nails are torn, there are traces of blood on the floor and we can see that he has ripped a nail out of the wooden pillar and is now jabbing the nail into the ropes. Dean, as if he was aware of hid brother's movements, draws the man's attention.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>So, (a beat) you want to kill us. I'd say I'm surprised but I'm really not. You're not the first, you're not even the hundredth.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>Yes, I know your reputation. You don't just makes friends wherever you go, do you Dean? You make quite a few enemies too.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>(shrugs)</p><p>That's the rules of the job.</p><p> </p><p>The man, who had seemed quite calm in his insanity, suddenly grows furious.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>The <em>job</em>. Is that how you call it? When you murder us all?</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinks and then groans, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Is this what this is? You're the representant of all the monsters we've ganged along the years?  Sorry to say, man, but you're not the most intimidating ambassador.</p><p> </p><p>VOICE</p><p>You've killed so many of us, you can't even recognize me, is that it? Now, Dean, just try to <em>think</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sam answers, the man turns towards him quickly.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>You're a kitsune, right? A pureblood one, too.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>A kitsune...</p><p> </p><p>Flashback of Dean, younger in a motel room, stabbing a woman in the chest, AMY POND, we see a little boy at the door, Dean asks him if he ever killed anyone and the boy replies the only one he will kill is Dean himself. Back to the barn, Dean looks up to the man.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>You're her kid. </p><p> </p><p>Sam shakes his head in confusion, then he realises and he seems sad. </p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>You're Amy's son. Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>JACOB POND sneers, his fists are shaking with anger.</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>Don't say her name.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Look, kid, I'm sorry about your mom. I really am. But I-</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>But it was your <em>job</em> to kill her? To kill us all? All the creatures you deem monstrous, we're just beasts to you.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>She killed someone, Jacob, I didn't want to do it, but she was-</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>(shouting)</p><p>She killed to eat! You, you humans, you feast, you eat your beef, your chicken and you turn a blind eye to the blood, to the shit. Why is it different here? Why should <em>we</em> feel sorry for who we are when <em>you</em> get to live in the light.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I don't know. But I know that this is what I do, hunt things who kill humans, and this is what <em>you</em> do; (angry) you kidnapped a baby to get us here. A child. Where is he?</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>That is none of your business.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>You made it our business when you used him as bait. (a pause) How did you know about this anyway? How did you know about what happened to our family here?</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>Like I said, you have a reputation.</p><p> </p><p>The doors of the barn open, a queue of monsters enter. We don't recognize everyone, but we see vampires, werewolves, skinwalkers, dragons, at least fifteen people all out for Sam and Dean's blood. Behind them, we can see outside that the Impala is here. Dean notices his car.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>You- you drove my car? </p><p> </p><p>Sam stares at his brother, astonished that this is Dean's priority. Jacob and the others ignore him, a woman comes out of the group holding a baby, it's Georgie Harrison. Sam and Dean strain against their bounds. </p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(yelling)</p><p>Hey! Hey! Leave him alone!</p><p> </p><p>WOMAN</p><p>Shush.</p><p>She gives the baby to Jacob, Georgie makes cute cooing noises.</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>There there. </p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Jacob, let my brother and the boy go, it's me you want.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob soothes the baby, his claws teasing a pink, round cheek. The sight is stressful, we do not know that he won't snap the baby's neck.</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>You can't make a deal, Dean, you have nothing I want.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Then end this! What are you waiting for?!</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>The right moment.</p><p> </p><p>We cut to the view of the open barn's doors, the sky clears slightly as the clouds part and we see a full moon. Another woman, a werewolf this time, works towards Sam and she grabs his hair and bares his neck. Sam gasps in pain.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Hey! Stop it!</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>Do you know what happens to a man who is turned when the full moon is at the highest point in the sky, Dean?  (Dean tries to fight off the ropes and Sam tries to get away from the werewolf) It's said that the pain of the transformation is so awful they go mad, and if the shock doesn't kill them, they turn into the most ruthless, bloodthirsty werewolf you can imagine. (a beat) I wonder if you'll stab your brother in the heart like you did for my mother, or if you'll let him kill you.</p><p> </p><p>The werewolf on Sam grabs his hair tighter, Dean screams, Georgie (who is still in Jacob's arms) cries. It happens quickly, in a few seconds, we see the woman be thrown away from Sam, she's shrieking and the same nail we saw Sam use to get himself free pokes out of her bloody, gouged out eye. Sam jumps on his feet and punches a man on his right before reaching for one of the farm tools behind him. He swings a spade towards the monsters running towards him and throws a pair of pruners at Dean with the other.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Dean!</p><p> </p><p>Dean is effective and quick on his ropes, he cuts them off and immediately kicks down a vampire. The brothers don't have any real weapons, but they throw punches and finally reach each other, they're back to back, Dean's fists are up and Sam still has his spade in hand. Jacob has retreated somewhere, we have lost sight of him. </p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>We gotta get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>Monsters snarl around them, they're circling around the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>(sarcastic)</p><p>You think?</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks around and sees his car outside the barn.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>The Impala.</p><p> </p><p>Sam understands. They make their way towards the exit, protecting each other and finally reach the doors. They make a run for it and Sam pulls the keys of the Impala on the ignition before tossing them to Dean who opens the trunk. He picks up two silver machetes and flings one at Sam who catches it in the air.</p><p>They stand in front of the Impala, blades raised high. The monsters race towards them, growling. The fight is bloody, a skinwalker, changed into his wolf form, dives on Dean who cuts deep into the side of his throat. Sam decapitates a vampire than kicks a werewolf down on the ground before smashing the machete into his chest. Dean is tearing out his blade out of the body of another monster when he catches sight of Jacob, the man is trying to flee with the baby. Sam, fighting off another vampire, also sees him and looks back at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Go!</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks back at Sam, confused. He can't believe what he's hearing, his brother wants him to leave him with ten monsters, alone? That goes against everything Dean stands for.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>We don't have time! Now, Dean, go!</p><p> </p><p>Dean looks at Jacob then at Sam, he isn't happy with his options but he bolts away from the fight and towards the kitsune. Sam watches him go and spins around to plunge his machete in the jaw of another monster. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CUT TO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. KANSAS - WOODS - NIGHT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean is running, we can make out the shape of someone running a little further away, behind some trees, we hear a baby crying and Dean starts running faster. We focus on Dean's boots, they're used and muddy, he skids on some stones but continues running, dust lifts. </p><p>Dean takes a turn and we can now see Jacob fully, Dean sprints and leaps towards him. He knocks the other man on the ground, we hear Georgie cry, Dean turns Jacob on his front. Jacob's claws are around the baby's throat.</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>Take a step back.</p><p> </p><p>Dean does. He lifts his hands up too, his machete gleams in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Alright, take it easy.</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>You Winchesters, you think you have every right. You think because you've saved the world, because you're <em>heroes,</em> you can go around killing us.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>That's not why we do it. We're not heroes. (a beat, Dean clutches the machete) We're hunters.</p><p> </p><p>He swings the blade down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CUT TO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. KANSAS - IN FRONT OF THE BARN - NIGHT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam is struggling, a vampire holds his hands in his back while another goes off on his neck, she's bitten him and he's bleeding heavily but he's still fighting. He knocks his head back and gets the vampire in the nose who lets Sam's hands go, he kicks the vampire in front of him and cuts her head then spins around and finishes the other one before collapsing on the side of the Impala. Blood gushes out of his neck and his shirt is soaked through. He crawls on the ground to the front of the Impala and opens the passenger door and retrieves Dean's burner phone from the glove box. He sags back down on the ground with the phone pressed to his ear. He waits a few seconds with his eyes closed then opens them when the person on phone picks up.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Jody? Jody, we need help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CUT TO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXT. KANSAS - WOODS - NIGHT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean is holding his abdomen, his shirt has been ripped to shreds and we can see deep claw marks in his stomach. His machete drips blood in his right hand but in his arms, we can see Georgie, safe and sound. </p><p>Jacob is spread on the floor in front of them, his eyes are shifting from cat green to boy brown. He seems younger in this light and he's choking on his own blood. </p><p> </p><p>JACOB</p><p>You- (blood and spit foam at his mouth) You created me.</p><p> </p><p>Dean stays silent, he has pity for the boy Jacob was, but not for the monster he became. He waits for the boy to speak again, but Jacob stifles a sad laugh and suffocates, he dies. Dean walks away.</p><p> </p><p>He holds Georgie close, the baby babbles and noses at Dean's shirt. It's a moment of softness in a night of horror. The boy is saved. Dean makes his way out of the woods and back towards the Impala, his hand is still pressed over his wound, he's pale. Corpses pile up around the Impala, there is like a halo of blood around the car, no stains on her but everywhere else is covered in guts. Dean drags his feet and looks around, clearly worried.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Sam?!</p><p> </p><p>A faint response.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>I'm here.</p><p> </p><p>Dean gets to the other side of the Impala and sees his brother. Sam is holding a cloth to his neck, his phone is lying next to him in a puddle of blood but he smiles when he sees Dean and the baby. Dean reaches for Sam, he falls on his knees and traces the lines of his brother's jaw with the tip of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Sammy...</p><p> </p><p>Georgie emits a small cry, complaining and Dean opens the door of the Impala to put the baby on the backseat, he wraps him in what seems to be his discarded leather jacket and we see a golden necklace fall out of the pocket and dangle softly. Georgie will be safe in the Impala, she has never failed the Winchester, never. Dean closes the car door and collapses next to his brother. They're both bleeding profusely, but just like in the back alley after their bar brawl, they smile at each other.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Well...</p><p> </p><p>Sam</p><p>(chuckling)</p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Dean stares at his brother, there is an immense sense of pride pouring out of him, love too, and just a little bit of sadness.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Sam-</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>I called Jody, told her where we were, but I don't think-</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>No, no, I don't think so either.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs. Sam does too.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>You know it was always gonna end like this for me, (a beat), it was supposed to end like this, right? But I didn't want this for you, I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Sam shakes his head and cringes at the pain in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>No, Dean, it's- (he takes a breath) When I left, for Stanford, I wasn't leaving this, not entirely at least. I was leaving Dad and I was leaving the hunt, yes, but I wasn't leaving you. And I knew- I knew after Jessica that I wouldn't leave again, wouldn't leave you again. And if this was your life, then it was mine too.</p><p> </p><p>Dean inhales, he gets closer to Sam, looks him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Let me look at you, (a beat) Yeah, there he is. My baby brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiles, he's tired and he's in pain, but he's happy, completely, no more sadness in his eyes. Dean smiles back at him.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Did I ever tell you... Did I ever tell you that night that, uh... that I ca... That I came for you when you were at school? You know, when dad hadn't come back from his hunting trip?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>The Woman in White.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Yeah. Man, I must have stood outside your dorm for hours... because I didn't... I didn't know what... What you would say.</p><p> </p><p>Sam cocks an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I thought you'd tell me to get lost or get dead, (Sam shakes his head), And I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have you. 'Cause I was so scared, because when it all came down to it, it was always you (a beat) and me. It's always been you, Sammy.</p><p> </p><p>They breathe together, Sam's forehead rests on Dean's, they're looking at each other, barely not blinking, drinking in each other's presence.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Do you remember... The first year when I was in college, for my birthday. (Dean nods) I called you, I called you and I was so drunk and so alone. And I told you, I- I told you that I was still waiting for you to leave with me.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>I remember, Sam, I remember.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>And you, you told me one day, one day you'd leave with me. (a beat, Sam smiles) And then the next day you drunk dialled me and told me you pissed your pants.</p><p> </p><p>Dean knocks their heads together.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Sam's smile is blinding.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Jerk.</p><p> </p><p>They both close their eyes, Dean's hand reaches for Sam's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>Leave with me, Dean. (a soft murmur) Leave with me this time.</p><p> </p><p>Sam is fading quickly.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Okay, Sammy, okay. (a pause) I love you so much, you know that?</p><p> </p><p>SAM</p><p>'Love you too, Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Sam slacks in his brother's arms, Dean doesn't cry, he presses a kiss to Sam's forehead</p><p> </p><p>DEAN</p><p>Goodnight, Sammy.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers fall asleep in each other's arms. They don't wake up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BLACKOUT.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Carry On My Wayward Son plays.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">THE END.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments deeply appreciated!</p><p>-dnw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>